


KHJ48第一次开车接龙纪念

by zhiji



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: 翔潤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiji/pseuds/zhiji





	KHJ48第一次开车接龙纪念

（演员✖️经纪人）

保姆车缓缓驶进学校的大门，松本按耐不住好奇心，偷偷把隔绝外界的帘子掀起来一角向外张望。  
“就这么激动？”  
樱井宠溺地看着他家经纪人兴奋的样子，这次他饰演的是一名大学老师，制作组不知怎么竟然也刚好选到了他的母校当拍摄地，樱井毕业之后也经常回学校看望老师，倒是没有什么特别的心情，松本在与他确定关系后还是第一次来，有点紧张也自然是在所难免的。  
学校里聚集的人渐渐多了，为了不暴露松本只好放下帘子坐回樱井身边，“很早就想来看一看了，到底是什么地方能培养出翔君这样优秀的人。”  
“就你会讲，等下可不要因为太激动出岔子啊。”  
“这就不用翔君提醒啦，我姑且也是一名敬业爱岗的专业经纪人。”  
说着松本翻开手账，“因为是初日，今天的拍摄很快就结束了，下午的时间都是空闲的，翔君可以自由安排喔。”  
樱井像是早就知道一样，摆弄着手机思考了一会然后对旁边的恋人开口：“啊关于这个，拍摄完先不要回去，有件事情想要带你做。”

松本润的注意力从手机上转移到了身边的人的脸上，表情疑惑的戳了戳身边人的手臂：“你又想出了什么幺蛾子？”樱井翔神神秘秘的比了一下禁声的手势没有给出答案。  
拍摄的时间从白天一直持续到了太阳落山，坐在导演不远处的松本润看着正式打出收工信号的剧组站起了身，却一把被自己的恋人拽入了教学楼。  
“干……干嘛了啦，不要闹了翔君”松本润没有选择抵抗，而是半推半就的被恋人拽入的教学楼中的一间教室门口，门牌上的字有些缺失，隐隐约约看到了学生会办公室的字样。  
“嘘，这里可是我的秘密基地哦。”樱井翔站在他身后蒙住了他的眼睛，凑在他耳边用气声低声说。  
被剥夺了视线还有舔着自己耳朵的滚烫气息更让松本润明白身后的恋人没安好心，平时在大众面前精英温柔的偶像只是表象，另一面就像现在这样只有他才知道。  
松本润还在试图劝服腹黑恋人，“我说你……喂！”刚想转身，就被樱井翔强硬的扭住双手扣在背后，就算是对外公布了恋情，但是也不能在拍摄地，还是他曾经的学校里做出格的事情吧，对了，这家伙曾经还是学生会会长，也就是说在这间办公室他肯定使用过。想到这松本润不知道为什么抖了一下。  
“润已经这么兴奋了吗？竟然都在发抖了。”樱井翔哼笑的声音传来，他的手贴着对方的腰线来回地摩挲，“让我猜猜润在想什么吧。”

松本紧张之余更多的刺激感。欲拒还迎的转过身微微用力拉开了一点距离，红着脸，眼波流转:“别这样……这里……不可以……”

樱井只觉得这是赤裸裸的勾引。大力将人拉回怀里，环住纤细腰肢，轻吻怀中人的侧颈“嗯？哪样？不可以什么？”一边说着，手也不安分的趁机滑入松本衣服里，精准的找到凸起，缓缓抚摸。

“哈……”松本被摸得软了腰，使不上劲，奇妙的感觉渐渐涌上来，松本放弃了挣扎，整个人倚在樱井身上。捧起樱井清瘦的脸颊给了他一个缠绵的深吻。

樱井一边应付松本舌头的纠缠，一手搂着细腰，一手往下，顺着美好腰线，探入裤中。

松本被握住的瞬间，闷哼出声，软软糯糯的喊:“翔君……”

樱井亲亲松本:“一会痛的话，咬紧我，上面下面都行。”  
        “唔……”松本伸手搂过他，交换了一个甜蜜又绵长的吻。

 

        “樱井先生，您在里面吗？”门口传来工作人员的声音，“关于明天的拍摄，有些问题想跟您确认一下。”

 

         断断续续的敲门声扰乱了松本的心弦，他挣扎着要起身，伏在他身上的樱井的动作却愈发变本加厉了起来。他一把扯下松本的黑色内裤，两人凌乱的衣物堆积在不断碰撞着的膝窝之间，气息紊乱，暧昧的氛围蔓延在让成熟的两人有些格格不入的这间摆放着清纯陈设的生徒会室里。

 

        门外的声音渐渐止息，松本紧绷的神经终于得到了短暂的歇息，他伸直小腿勾了勾樱井的脚踝，嬉笑着想要翻身把他压制住，只听“咣当”一声，两人不由地屏住了呼吸，想起门外还没走远的麻烦事，松本只觉得心脏都快要骤停。

 

        “打扰了。”生徒会室的门被打开，藏在桌下的两人之间的纠缠还未止息，刺激的现状让松本怀想起樱井的少年时代，那些发生在这间屋子里他所关心却未曾参与的冒险——正在以独特的方式上演着。

 

        松本回想起他们的高中时期，也是在这间教室，有一次他来找樱井会长交一些文件，刚好碰到樱井会长一个人在教室中认真的看着一些文件，阳光洒在樱井会长的身上把头发映成了金黄色。  
暗恋樱井会长多时的松本敲门说了一声“失礼了”便走进了教室，看到这一幕后呆在了门口。“啊真是个完美的男人啊”，失心的走向了樱井会长。  
樱井听见有人敲门后却迟迟没有走来，抬头看了一眼，是那个他一直默默关注的学弟松本润啊，只见他愣了一下后走向自己，眼中是爱慕的目光。

 

突如其来的关门声把松本拉进了现实，樱井原本在啃他的脖颈，现在抬起来看他，  
“你走神了，在想什么？”  
松本抿嘴不语，折磨自己的下嘴唇。  
樱井却好像懂他的心思，手上的动作缓了下来，嘴唇凑到他耳边用低沉的声音讲：  
“大学的时候，我经常一个人待在这。”  
“这间教室位置比较偏，平常没有多少人来。”  
“有的时候，看完那些文件，我就在想…”  
“这里这么得天独厚的条件，不干点什么真是太浪费了…”  
樱井一边讲，一边用手摸松本敏感的大腿根部，感受他的轻轻颤抖，又顺着腿部轮廓滑到松本的臀部，揉捏他的翘臀。  
“有时候我会想到你……”  
松本的身子僵住。  
“想知道我想了什么吗？”  
松本的耳廓红得滴血，点了点头。  
“我想了这个。”  
他含住他的耳尖，打开他的双腿。  
在特殊场合进行性爱的话，会不会获得特殊加成呢？这是樱井一直想知道答案的问题。樱井的食指在松本的穴口打转，轻轻抚摸着那一圈紧致的螺旋，换来了松本颤抖的呻吟。樱井将手指伸进小穴，细细扩张。感受到肠肉细密的的将手指包裹住，樱井不由眯起了双眼。而今天的松本却仿佛格外的不耐操。第一根手指伸进去的时候，他便呻吟出声，奶音浸润了情欲，叫得樱井恨不得立刻就进入眼前这人的身体，中出他，射满他，让他浑身沾满自己的味道。第二根手指进入松本的时候，樱井觉得松本仿佛变成了一只玻璃杯，而情欲则像源源不断的水一样灌注进他的身体。松本的声音里浸了水汽，眼里蓄了泪水，过载的情欲让他全身泛粉，乳头挺立。而这一切变化，都是樱井翔给予他的。

就当占有欲得到了极大满足的樱井准备伸入第三根手指时，松本抬起手摁住了他的胳膊。

“可……可以了。要你，要你进来，不要……不要手指。”松本喘着气，断断续续地说，“婆婆妈妈的……还是说，你不行啊？”

樱井听后没有说话，只笑了一声便抽出了手指，接着便换上了更为粗大炙热的东西。

“那么，我开动咯。”

被包裹住的感觉比预想中还要好。这是樱井的第一个想法。细腻炙热的肠肉一圈一圈的包裹住樱井的性器，美妙的感受让他感觉自己仿佛行走在云端。与心爱的人灵肉合一的感觉，让樱井翔的身心获得极大的满足。他挺身抽插，双手也游走至松本的胸前，揉捏起松本的乳头来。淫荡的水声回荡在空无一人的教室，松本仿佛受到刺激一般，没有多久便射了出来。白色的精液溅在两人胸前，弄得气氛更为淫糜。

“今天这么敏感? 果然是因为在这个地方吧……”樱井凑在松本的耳边说道。

“闭……闭嘴！”松本怒气冲冲道，却因为快感而使语气变得色厉内荏。

“好～”樱井笑眯眯的答应，身下动作不停，甚至变得更快。

松本只觉得自己要坏掉了，樱井一刻不停的抽插带给了他太多快感，他像是溺水的人想要寻得救助一般努力伸出手，环住了樱井的脖子，却依旧无法抵消从后穴顺着脊柱扩散至全身的巨大快感。生理性的眼泪自他眼眶中落下，他大口大口的喘着气，却犹觉不够。

“你怎么……还不射……”松本气得想哭，樱井翔这个人为什么这么持久，害得他累得不行却又停不下来。

“别急，快了。”樱井亲亲松本红肿的眼眶，一个挺身将自己送入更深处。

这个人终于属于我了。当精液灌注进松本的身体时，樱井想道。


End file.
